Garmek
Garmek was thought to be the Great Evil that threatens to destory Earth in Dragon Ball: User Warriors. He is a Dracoian and the younger brother of Rahanjar, the older brother of Shalix and his father was the Dracoian King Warlord Draxen. He has a connection to the Black Star Green Dragon Balls and he hunts for the BSGD Balls for a mysterious purpose. But he seems to be under a spell... After the events of the original series, Garmek has joined the GUWA as one of its most high-ranking and powerful officers. He has befriended the UW. Dragon Ball: User Warriors He has many cameos during the series but doesn't show up in a major appearance until his own saga, the last one in DBUW. He sends the final three generals to Grand City to take it over along with the rest of the army. Garmek stays to battle the UW who come to face him. He battles them and easily gets the upper hand. He then causes Shalix's transformation into his Dracoian form. He then battles the UW again until there is a cease-fire. Chix then decides to face him alone. They then engage in a match. Chix is able to annoy Aku so much that he leaves Garmek's body in order to fight the UW. This is when Garmek converted, in order to help Earth and defeat the monster that had possessed him. Empire's Forces He leads his own empire and seeks multiverseral domination. He has recruited an army of powerful warriors. This is his army: Soliders The basic unit of his force. They are different aliens of varying strength. They are considered weak. They all wear G-armor (Garmek's armor) to be identified. There are over 5000 of them. The soliders were eliminated throughout the story. The last of the soldiers were taken down by the UD. Generals The generals command the soliders. There is one general for each letter of the alphabet. There is also two extra ones, Generals ? and General ∞. They are comanded by the admirals. Four generals to each one. The generals were wiped out throughout the story. The last three, H, Q and E were defeated in the Garmek saga. Special Agents These guys are like the students of the admirals. Each admiral has one student. They are stronger then the generals, but weaker than the admirals, their masters. They were wiped out in the assassian saga. They are identified by #s. Their # shows who's student they are. #Unknown # Xenze #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown Admirals He has seven admirals that are even more powerful then the generals. They each command four of the generals. They were wiped out during the story in the assassin saga. Each admiral is identified by their #: #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Gill #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown Shade Duo The Shade Duo consists of Daremo and Kaze. They are Garmek's left and right hand warriors. They lead the UD into battle. They, by themselves, are very powerful. Garmek created Daremo and helped make Kaze corrupt (She was on the edge of madness. He just speed up the process). Daremo was specifically created to assist Kaze in battle. Kaze and Daremo were both killed in the Kaze and Daremo Saga, in the battle of Shade. Unknown Destruction (UD) Garmek's elite warrior group. He founded the group by finding the 12 most powerful warriors in his army. Data killed himself in an attempt to kill Hoodie. Ifin then toke his place. The members are: *Paine *Omen *Esther *Vesa *Data *Ifin *Fowei *Makura *Kurna *Luca *Herai *Lyra *Xen Abilities *Darkness *Negative Energy *Darfire *Gravity/Force Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Characters made by Chix777 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Legendary Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Powerful Character Category:Evil Category:Draconian Category:Dragon Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Villains